theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Music Festival 2015
The Music Festival 2015 is a party on The Island that began on May 14th, and ended on May 28th, 2015. Fellys were able to perform music across The Island, and join the first Bend Band Tour. Trivia *This is the first Music Festival that took place in May since 2012. *This party marks the first time that Fellys could visit Sandy Island, and Dusk Island. *The Lounge became the DJ Lounge during the party. *The Coin Cave entrance was located temporarily at the Shore, just like last years party. Items *Red V.I.P Pass *Purple V.I.P Pass *Orange V.I.P Pass *Purple Note Shirt *Wub Wub Shirt *Genre Shirt *Nedds Shirt *Zenors Shirt *DJ Fellroxs Jacket Party Rooms *Backstage (Everyone) *Guitar Island Entrance *Main Road *Small Island Entrances *Nedds House (Everyone) *Epic Concert (Members) *Dusk Island Dock Stage (Everyone) *Clover Island Dock Stage (Everyone) *Sandy Island Dock Stage (Everyone) Stages *Shore: Rock *Shopping Center: Main Stage *Town Alley: Dance *Arcade: Chiptune *Beach: Dubstep *Park: Reggae *Public Square: Jazz *Pet Shop: Orchestra *Iceberg: Pop *Ogle Lake: Country *Indoor Pool: Water *Crab Lounge: Pet Gallery Sneak Peeks music sneak1.png|A sneak peek of the Park last music sneak.png|A sneak peek of Downtown Ads Music ad 3.png|The first advertisement Music ad 1.png|The second advertisement music now on 2.png|The advertisement saying the party is on now Construction Phase 1 Shore Before Music Fest.png|Shore Phase 2 Town Music Con 1.png|Town Performance Center Music Con.png|Performance Center Coin Cave Music Con.png|Coin Cave Shore Before Music Fest 2.png|Shore Beach Music Con.png|Beach Shopping Center Music Con 2.png|Shopping Center Public Square Music Con.png|Public Square Ogle Lake Music Con 2.png|Ogle Lake Lounge Music Con.png|Lounge Party Pictures Town Music Festival 3.png|Town Performance Center Music Festival.png|Performance Center Arcade Music Festival 2.png|Arcade Crab Lounge Music Festival.png|Crab Lounge Restaurant Music Festival.png|Restaurant Shore Music Festival.png|Shore Coin Cave Music Festival.png|Coin Cave Dance Club Music Festival 2.png|Dance Club Park music festival.png|Park Beach Music Festival.png|Beach Music Store Music Festival.png|Music Store Shopping Center Music Festival 3.png|Shopping Center Clothes Shop Music Festival.png|Clothes Shop Pet Shop Music Festival.png|Pet Shop Roof Music Festival.png|Pet Shop Rooftop Soccer Stadium Music Festival.png|Soccer Stadium Public Square Music Festival 2.png|Public Square Care Center Music Festival 2.png|Care Center Pet Park Music Festival.png|Pet Park Wind Dojo Music Festival.png|Wind Dojo Ogle Lake Music Festival 2.png|Ogle Lake Indoor Pool Music Festival.png|Indoor Pool DJ Lounge.png|DJ Lounge Industrial Music Festival 2.png|Industrial Town Alley Music Festival 2.png|Town Alley Book Store Music Festival.png|Book Store Playground Music Festival.png|Playground Iceberg music festival.png|Iceberg Lighthouse Cliff Music Festival 2.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Music Festival.png|Lighthouse Beacon Music Festival.png|Beacon Backstage.png|Backstage Stage Ship.png|Stage Ship Guitar Island 2.png|Guitar Island Entrance Small Island Entrances.png|Small Island Entrances Main Road.png|Main Road Epic Concert.png|Epic Concert Without Bend Band playing Epic Concert Bend Band.png|Epic Concert With Bend Band playing Nedds house.png|Nedds House Secret Floor Piano.png|Secret Floor Piano Dusks Island Music Festival.png|Dusk Island Dock Stage Clover Island Music Festival.png|Clover Island Dock Stage Sandy Island Music Festival.png|Sandy Island Dock Stage Dialogue Town Music Festival Nedd.png|Nedd speaking to you at the Town Guitar Island Zenor.png|Zenor speaking to you at Guitar Island Entrance Small Island Entrances DJ Fellrox.png|DJ Fellrox speaking to you at the Small Island Entrances Videos See Also *Music festival 2011 *Music festival 2012 *Music festival 2013 *Music Festival 2014 *Music Festival 2016 *Island Jam 2017 *Island Jam 2018 *Island Jam 2019 *Music Festivals Category:The Island Category:Parties of 2015 Category:2015 Category:Parties